villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lenore Karidian
Lenore Karidian is a antagonist in the Star Trek franchise, appearing in the Star Trek: The Original Series episode "The Conscience of the King" and later in the book Foul Deeds Will Rise. She was portrayed by Barbara Anderson. Biography Lenore is the daughter of Anton Karidian, formerly Kodos the Executioner, and a fellow actress of the Karidian Company of Actors. At a party hosted by Thomas Leighton, she meets James T. Kirk, and the two strike up a relationship. Kirk offers to have the USS Enterprise escort the Karidian Company of Actors as part of a ploy to try and determine whether or not her father is in actuality the infamous Kodos who was responsible for the deaths of four thousand people on Tarsus IV in 2245. Romance grows between Lenore and Kirk until Kirk, after a couple of murder attempts aboard the Enterprise (one made against Lieutenant Kevin Riley by poisoning, and the other against Kirk himself with a phaser set to explode), confronts her father, who admits he is Kodos and shows he regrets his past actions. At this point, a heartbroken and angry Lenore chastises Kirk for harassing her father, effectively ending their romance. In the final act, after Karidian finishes performing a scene, she reveals herself to be the one behind the attempted murders of Riley and Kirk, as well as the previous murders of other witnesses to Kodos's long-ago massacre. Her father is extremely shocked and grieved by this revelation, but Lenore insists everything she's done, and is doing, is for his own good. Kirk overhears Lenore's confession and orders her to be taken away by security, only for Lenore to grab the security officer's phaser and hold Kirk at gunpoint on stage before the startled audience. Lenore attempts to shoot Kirk, only for her father to take the phaser blast. Lenore, devastated by what happened, cries over her father's lifeless body as she descends deeper into madness, believing her father is due to perform before an audience. Following the death of her father Lenore was institutionalized. By 2288 her rehabilitation had been successful and Lenore was released from custody. Lenore became part of a group of volunteers rebuild the war torn worlds Pavak and Oyolo. She encountered Kirk, Riley, and the senior staff of the original Enterprise when the Enterprise-A was sent to facilitate a major peace conference between the two worlds. Despite an attempt by a delegate to frame her for the murder of a delegate from each planet, Kirk discovered the truth. Following the discovery of the truth Lenore risked her life to destroy a stolen protomatter warhead. Lenore remained on Oyolo following the peace conference in order to continue helping the war torn planet rebuild. Quotes Navigation Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Star Trek Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:In Love Category:Mentally Ill Category:Female Category:Weaklings Category:Wrathful Category:Murderer Category:Non-Action Category:Obsessed Category:One-Shot Category:Paranoid Category:Protective Category:Remorseful Category:Rogues Category:Sophisticated Category:Stalkers Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Fanatics Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Delusional Category:Criminals Category:Charismatic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Book Villains Category:Redeemed